Getting them back together
by raftersrule
Summary: Rachel and Finn are having a difficult time away from each other. Can Carole's plan bring them back together at the party? Finchel FLUFF!


Rachel was devastated that she and Finn had broken up. Their relationship had been awkward for a couple of months after the secret of Finn and Santana had broken loose. She desperately wanted to make things right with him, but she was scared that he would push her away as he did in the past. They had been split up for the two months and Rachel was past the depressing stage. She cried every night, she wouldn't eat and her father's noticed that she would sing anymore. They both were extremely worried about their daughter and they needed to do something about it...and fast. It was the 6th of June when they noticed that she wasn't herself and when things became terrible. Rachel slowly and quietly walked into the house and her father's immediately yelled from the living room that an interview with Barbra Streisand was about to begin. She fixed her focus onto her father's and replied that she wasn't in the mood for Barbra. Her father's stared in shock as she trudged up to her bedroom.

Finn was a typically teenage boy who was constantly eating. But Carole had been noticing quite a few changes in her son of the past two months. He ate, of course nothing would stop him doing that but his disinterest in his old appetite, playing x-box and going out on a Friday night was definitely a factor. Carole was very worried about her only son and she was determined to fix it. She walked down the hall towards Finn's bedroom full of cowboys. She knocked quietly on the wooden door and cautiously turned the knob to see her son crying on the floor. She ran towards him worried that he had hurt himself and immediately brought him into a warm embrace. 'Finn...what's the matter? You haven't been yourself lately and now you are crying. Please talk to me darling.' Finn couldn't speak he was making a fool out of himself by crying and blubbering about nothing in particular. When he eventually composed himself to be able to speak he let out a huge breath and spoke softly and very cautiously, 'Mum, I miss her. I shouldn't have let her go and now she doesn't love me.' 'Oh! Finn!' pulling him back into a hug. 'Have you tried speaking to Rachel? Maybe she feels the same way and wants to make things right with you.' 'But mum, I don't want to make a fool of myself and make things uncomfortable again. She hates me and I will never get her back!'

The next morning Finn surprisingly got up before his mum had to drag him out of bed and was getting ready for school. She was hopping into the car with Finn when she realised that he still looked different and not himself. When she drove into the school parking lot, she spotted Rachel walking with her Dad's and saying goodbye. She didn't tell Finn but she quickly said goodbye to him and drove towards Rachel's parents. When she reached them she said hi (obviously they had already met when the young couple was inseparable) and they began talking about their children's unnatural behaviour. After a dozen of brownies and a coffee the three adults came up with a plan to get their children together again. Rachel's fathers were a little hesitant at first but when Carole talked them into it and she told them it would make her happy again they agreed.

It was Saturday night and the glee club were holding a fund-raiser for their trip to New York the following semester. Mr Schue obviously knew about the drama and their set list didn't contain any duets between the couple. Carole congratulated her son after the performances and informed the club that there was going to be a celebration at her house straight away. Everyone besides Rachel and Finn cheered. They hadn't spent any time together for two months and they didn't know what to do around each other anymore. On the way to the Hudson's house Rachel was thinking that she hadn't been here since the day her, Finn and Carole had spent the day there talking about their future. This brought Rachel to tears allowing herself to come to terms that she needed him and Carole back in her life to allow her to be happy again. Arriving at Carole's home the music had already started and lights were flashing wildly around the living room. A smile crept onto Rachel's face and she knocked on the door. Carole opened the front door and hugged Rachel giving her a peck on the cheek. 'Hello darling I haven't seen you in a while. How are you going?' 'I'm okay Ms. Hudson.' Rachel walked around the familiar house searching for someone to speak to. She played it safe and sat next to Mr. Schue would secretly was informed about the plan between Rachel and Finn. He began a conversation with her immediately bringing Finn into the scene after a couple of minutes. He realised Rachel's nervousness and tension so how began to talk about different topics. At 8:00 Carole bought everyone into the main room to start the karaoke competition. Finn was hiding up in his bedroom (claiming he was looking for a jumper). Carole took the opportunity and asked Rachel to go and grab a towel from her room down the hall. Seeing that Rachel had visited the house many times in the past, she didn't think anything of it and thought that she had asked her because she was busy. She walked tentatively down the hall when he bumped into a familiar muscular body. Quickly stepping away, Finn apologised and walked back into his room with the drink he had just gathered. Rachel was searching for a towel when Finn heard a thump. He ran into his mother's room and saw that Rachel was on the ground clutching her head. She laughing embarrassingly and asked Finn to give her a hand. He stepped next to her and she applied her weight onto his body.

Without even thinking he guided her into his room and placed her gently onto his bed. He jogged towards the bathroom and brought back a cool face washer to place on her head. After five minutes of silence, Finn gathered the courage to ask her if she was okay. 'Rach...Is your head feeling any better...Do you need anything?' 'you' she thought to herself but couldn't bring up the courage to say it to his face. He noticed the hesitation from Rachel and moved closer to her rubbing her cheek where the bruise was forming. She lent her face into his hand and closed her eyes remembering the soft, delicate touch. This brought a smile to Finn's face and gave him the courage to move closer. When she opened her eyes, the tip of Finn's nose was touching hers. She whispered his name and suddenly his lips were crashing onto hers. Finn licked his lips and played around with her bottom lip awaiting for entrance into her mouth. She opened her mouth slowly and their tongues began a steady rhythm together. Rachel was fiddling with the hem of Finn's shirt and cautiously rose it up over his head. She pulled her mouth away from his to look at the perfection of the boy she was kissing. He felt a blush form onto his cheeks and Rachel giggled. Finn placed two hands onto either side of her face and watched her heavy breaths rise and decrease. He soon realised that he was holding her sore face and began to kiss her bruise delicately. She laughed quietly whilst Finn was giving her all of his attention. She was ready to be with him again so she lifted up her blouse and watched as Finn's eyes widened in surprise. She unclasped her bra and tossed in on the ground. Finn rolled them back down on the bed and laid gently on top of her. Their lips met again and their kissed increased at every touch. 'Oh Finn I'm so sorry ab...' Finn cut her off by kissing her roughly on the mouth and looked deeply in her eyes as she began to pull down his jeans. They didn't keep their eyes off each other the whole time and smiles crept on both of their faces. 'Are you ready for this baby?' Finn asked generally worried. 'I am ready for you and only you' Finn rolled off her for one moment even a second and Rachel felt lost without him. He came back with a condom in place as he rolled down her tiny underwear and began to make love to her. Being typical Rachel, Finn smiled when she uncontrollably whined and moaned louder than normal. After a while they both relaxed on each other and were out of breath.

Finn rolled onto his side and pulled Rachel in as close as possible. Rubbing her back gently back and forth. They kissed passionately for a couple of moments and closed their eyes and fell to sleep together for the first time in two months. Carole walked towards her room half an hour later, knowing something had happened between the two and was searching for Rachel and her wanted towel. She couldn't find her so she quietly opened the door to Finn's room and saw the cute couple cuddling in Finn's bed. A huge smile crept onto her face and she walked back down to the finishing party.

'Did you find her? Rachel's fathers asked her as soon as she sat down on the couch. 'Yes and she is very happy again. And I must say how clever I am.' She stayed there for the whole night, knowing that even though the two teenagers have taken a huge step into reality she knows that their lives will be full again.


End file.
